


A Different Kind Of Craving

by sparkliblue



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Vagina, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, But that's okay Nicky loves him and so do we, Copious Amounts of Slick, Cunnilingus, Joe is a bit of a dumb dumb, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, PWP, Pregnant Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Vaginal Sex, intersex omega, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkliblue/pseuds/sparkliblue
Summary: Being eight months along means that Nicky is very pregnant, but it doesn't mean that he's so delicate that he can't take his mate's cock and knot. Joe, however, needs a little convincing.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 27
Kudos: 296





	A Different Kind Of Craving

**Author's Note:**

> For flickst on the Top!Joe discord, as promised. ;) Your art was HOT and I hope you like this! (Sorry for any typos hehe)

Joe likes to tell everyone that Nicky is a bottomless well of patience, a man of unending kindness and compassion that the world is undeserving of. Nicky likes to teasingly tell Joe he’s full of shit and romantic to a fault (really, Nicky loves it), but it’s mostly true; it’s a rare occasion that Nicky loses his temper.

Nicky, however, is getting very,  _ very  _ close to losing his cool.

He’s been pregnant for eight months now. Joe has refused to fuck him for the last five. The furthest he will go is eat Nicky out and finger his ass, but as soon as Nicky starts begging for his cock and knot, he balks. 

_ “What about the baby?”  _ He’ll ask, big beautiful brown eyes staring imploringly into Nicky’s.  _ “What if I hurt you? What if I hurt her? I could never forgive myself.”  _

And every time Nicky gives in. He’s weak against Joe’s pleading worried eyes and soft, concerned voice. But it’s starting to get ridiculous. It’s not like Joe could hurt him having sex now if he’d never hurt Nicky before. Nicky’s not suddenly a wilting flower; he’s not suddenly delicate or breakable—he’s just  _ pregnant.  _ Very pregnant. And very,  _ very  _ horny.

“Joe,  _ please,”  _ he’s begging now, arm thrown over his face and other hand clenched tight in the sheets, thighs wrapped around Joe’s head as his husband licks over his pussy. Nicky is  _ drenched,  _ slick leaking out over his thighs and bedcovers, dampening Joe’s beard and letting him carefully finger Nicky’s ass open. He’d always gotten wet around his Alpha, but now that he’s heavily pregnant it’s obscene how much slick Joe can coax out of him within only minutes of stimulation. 

Joe hums as he tongues between Nicky’s lips, fingers stroking against Nicky’s inner walls. Nicky groans, clenching down around the gentle penetrations, hips twitching. “More,” he whines, “Alpha,  _ please,  _ I need you.” He’s  _ burning  _ inside, craving his husband, his mate; he feels he’s going to go  _ wild  _ if he doesn’t get Joe to fill him up, to cure the hollow emptiness he feels in his core that not even carrying Joe’s child fills. He’d always known that pregnancy comes with cravings, but he’d never known how much he’d crave Joe’s cock. 

Joe draws back, wiping the moisture from his lips and beard with the back of his hand. He peers up at Nicky over the bulging roundness of Nicky’s stomach, smiling. “You’ve got me,  _ hayati,”  _ he says earnestly.

Nicky glares at him, moving his arm above his head and pressing his lips together. “Do I?” He asks, suddenly fighting back tears. He’s not normally so emotional and prone to sudden mood swings unless he’s before his heat, but pregnancy makes him sensitive, in more ways than one.

At Nicky’s choked up voice and tears, Joe looks devastated. He sits up between Nicky’s thighs, slipping his fingers out of Nicky’s ass, and Nicky moans in frustration at being even  _ more  _ empty, slamming his head back into his pillow and whining. 

“Nicky, what do you mean?  _ Tesoro, _ please, talk to me. I love you, of course you have all of me. You’re my  _ everything,  _ my world, my heart and blood and sun and moon, the gravity that keeps me bound to this earth, I could go  _ months  _ with no sustenance except for your presence by my side, and I would flourish just as before, even  _ more.” _

Nicky takes a deep breath. Before, Joe’s gorgeous words would sway him, but now he’s just peeved and frustrated and so, so,  _ so horny  _ and Joe just  _ won’t fuck him.  _ “You won’t fuck me,” he tells Joe, staring up at the ceiling, tears spilling over and running down his cheeks.

Joe’s breath hitches and he tips himself over Nicky, hovering over him on all fours. His expression is pained as he looks down at Nicky, eyes big and imploring, pink mouth turned down at the corners. “My love,” he starts, and Nicky whimpers, knowing what he’s going to say next, “you know I can’t risk you, or the baby. What if I hurt you?”

_ “You won’t!”  _ Nicky says, gritting his teeth together. How often has he said this the last few months? He takes a deep breath and lets it out, looking up at Joe with what he hopes is rational sincerity. “You could never hurt me, or our child. Joe, please, I know it to the very depths of my soul. I’m not going to break around your cock, or your knot. And I  _ need  _ you.”

But Joe’s expression is apologetic and unwavering. “Nicky—” He begins, but Nicky’s had  _ enough.  _ He grips Joe by the shoulder and hip, and in a move he wasn’t even sure he could pull off eight months pregnant, flips their positions.

Nicky would usually grin at Joe’s shocked expression as his back hits the mattress, but he’s far too horny and frustrated to do so. He just straddles Joe’s hips and pins his mate’s arms down, baring his teeth. Joe’s eyes go huge, and his cock jumps where it’s pressing against Nicky’s ass, his scent deepening even more with arousal.

He doesn’t stop Nicky as Nicky gropes behind him, gripping Joe’s cock in his hand and guiding it towards his cunt. But when the head bumps up against Nicky’s drenched lips and Nicky mewls happily, Joe starts, yelping  _ “no!” _

Nicky sobs but stops, thighs quivering from where he’s holding himself up above Joe’s cock, primed to skewer himself on Joe’s dick like he’s desperate to do. But if Joe really doesn’t want to, he won’t, even though he thinks he might  _ die.  _

“If you must, your ass,” Joe says, finally,  _ finally  _ giving in, and Nicky lets out another sob, but this one is in bone-rattling relief as he adjusts and sinks down. 

Joe yelps again, scent spiking in shock, “Wait, I need to finger you more—!” But Nicky is already throwing his head back, crying out to the ceiling in pleasure as he impales himself on Joe’s cock, his own slick that had dripped down onto Joe’s erection easing the sudden, rough penetration. He doesn’t mind the slight pain of not enough preparation, he’s too preoccupied with the mind numbing pleasure that zips up his spine and pools in his belly, igniting all his nerve-endings as Joe’s cock delves deep. He trembles as he sits heavily in Joe’s lap, panting.

Nicky’s ears are ringing but he can just hear Joe’s worried voice breaking through the haze, and he blinks down at his mate to find that Joe is cupping his cheek, his rounded stomach, pleading with him. “Nicky,  _ ya amar,  _ talk to me, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Nicky just smiles and turns his cheek into Joe’s palm, nuzzling into the warm, dry skin. “I am fine,  _ amore mio,  _ see, you worried too much,” he purrs, and tenses the muscles in his thighs as he lifts himself slowly, savouring every inch of his mate’s thick, heavy cock dragging across his inner walls. Joe groans, body stiffening under Nicky’s as Nicky lifts himself as high as he can and then drops back down unceremoniously. Nicky cries out, seeing stars, clenching tight, his pussy leaking slick down over Joe’s groin and thighs, his own small cock bouncing underneath the roundness of his belly. The slap of skin on skin is loud in their bedroom, but Nicky’s moans are louder as he begins to ride his mate.

“Nicky—Nicky not so fast—” Joe is gasping, but he’s palming at Nicky’s ass, helping Nicky lift his own weight so Nicky can sink back down again. Nicky’s thighs quickly become strained; he’s eight months pregnant, and he’s  _ big,  _ but he pants and moans and carries on even though he aches, drunk on Joe’s cock inside of him for the first time in  _ months.  _ He  _ will  _ get Joe’s knot even if it breaks him.

“Joe,” Nicky cries, biting his own lower lip as Joe’s knot catches on his rim on an upstroke, beginning to swell. He shudders and sinks down, thighs shaking, and finds that he cannot lift himself again. Sobbing, he leans forward, his swollen stomach pressing against Joe’s flat one, and braces himself on Joe’s chest with trembling hands, grinding down with his hips instead, rolling his ass on Joe’s cock desperately. Joe moans and thrusts upwards as well as he can with Nicky’s weight on top of him, squeezing Nicky’s plush ass in his hands. 

“I’m—I’m close,” Joe is groaning, his muscles flexing under Nicky’s hands as he fucks upwards. His knot is now a steady pressure against Nicky’s rim, and Nicky’s salivating at the thought of finally taking Joe’s knot, of being filled with his mate’s cum until he’s bursting. Even if isn’t in his pussy he’ll happily take it in his ass; just taking Joe’s knot at  _ all  _ is a blessing currently, even if his cunt is clenching down on nothing, leaking slick copiously as it searches for his mate’s cock. 

_ “Please,”  _ Nicky whimpers, body tiring as he puts all his effort into fucking himself on Joe’s cock, forcing his ass onto Joe’s growing knot, sobbing as it swells to the point where he struggles to take it. 

“Don’t force yourself—” Joe warns, even as he plants his feet on the mattress and drives upwards with his hips. Nicky wails as Joe fucks into him once, twice, and then finally shoves his knot past Nicky’s guarding rim and into his body. Nicky shrieks and comes immediately, fingers digging into Joe’s pecs as he shakes through his orgasm, cum spurting onto the lower curve of his stomach. Joe curses out loud as his knot locks and his cock pulses and releases the first stream of hot cum into Nicky, his hands gripping tight to Nicky’s ass. 

Nicky might pass out for a second, because in the next moment he’s lying on his side, and Joe is running his hands through his hair, dotting kisses over Nicky’s red, tear stained cheeks. They’re still locked, and Nicky finds himself purring weakly as Joe grunts and spills another load of cum into him. Their position means that Joe is lying on one of his legs and awkwardly curved around Nicky’s stomach, but Nicky doesn’t care if he gets pins and needles, all he cares about is that he’s finally knotted, and that Joe is rumbling happily at him, scenting satiated and pleased. 

“Alpha,” Nicky murmurs happily, sighing and nuzzling into Joe’s bearded cheek. “Mm, love you.”

“Omega,” Joe purrs, nosing into Nicky’s neck and licking over Nicky’s bonding bite. “How do you feel?”

“Very good,” Nicky slurs, shuddering as Joe fills him with another stream of cum. He clenches down weakly on Joe’s knot, feeling full and satisfied, and pats his stomach. “She is fine as well, before you worry.”

Joe makes a relieved noise, soothing a palm over Nicky’s pregnant belly. “I’m glad,” he says. “I have been a bit of an idiot, haven’t I?”

Nicky just keeps purring. “Maybe a little,” he manages to say, knot-dazed and hazy-minded, tipsy on the endorphins currently running rampant through his veins. He feels satisfyingly sore, and his thighs are  _ burning,  _ but it was so very worth it to feel Joe deep inside of him. “But I forgive you.”

“Thank you, my love,” Joe says, seeking Nicky’s mouth with his own. They kiss lazily, tongues moving across each other’s slow and languid, Nicky content to let Joe control the pace of their kiss. They break apart just to breathe each other’s air, and Nicky’s eyelids are drooping in the aftermath. He is so very tired, exhausted after riding his mate with so much added weight from the baby he’s carrying inside. And now that he’s gotten what he’s wanted, he’s ready for a nap.

“Tired,  _ aizizi?”  _ Joe is asking him, and Nicky’s not even able to reply, he’s already drifting away on a cloud of contentment and satisfaction, held safe in his mate’s arms.

~~~

Joe’s knot deflates while Nicky sleeps, but his cock stays stubbornly hard, buried deep inside Nicky as Nicky breathes steadily. 

It’s been months since Joe has been able to have his mate. Five long months of Joe forcing back his desire for Nicky with genuine worry and concern, struggling in the face of Nicky’s pleading for him, grappling with his own want to give into Nicky’s pleading because even though Nicky has always been beautiful, he’s  _ radiant  _ pregnant. It’s been more than a struggle to resist, and even though Nicky has given him plenty of blowjobs and handjobs, greedy for Joe as well, it just hasn’t been enough.

Now, however, Joe knows that knotting Nicky won’t hurt him, or the baby. And it seems like his cock knows that as well. It refuses to soften, even as Joe carefully eases it out of Nicky’s ass, wanting to move his mate into a more comfortable position.

Nicky whimpers as he does, his brows drawing together, a sad pout to his lips. Joe chuckles as he kisses Nicky’s forehead. “So eager for me even in sleep,” he murmurs, maneuvering out from between Nicky’s legs so he’s not lying on one anymore. Nicky’s brows tick closer together as Joe’s warmth leaves him, but Joe quickly crawls over Nicky to spoon him from behind, snuggling into Nicky’s back. With him close again, Nicky relaxes, murmuring happily in his slumber.

Joe takes a deep breath, inhaling Nicky’s familiar scent into his lungs. His cock twitches against Nicky’s ass as he scents his mate. Nicky smells intensely like  _ his,  _ fertile and milky with the smell of his pregnancy, so sweet and soft. When Joe first caught a whiff of Nicky’s pregnancy he’d cried into Nicky’s neck while Nicky had patted his back, and he still hasn’t lost that sense of surprise and wonder. His mate is nothing less than amazing to be able to carry their baby. Joe practically worships the ground Nicky walks on—and recently—has begun to waddle on.

He hums his contentment into the back of Nicky’s neck, stroking Nicky’s big, swollen belly as he holds Nicky’s precious body to his. Nicky sighs happily, wriggling back into him, and Joe has to bite back a groan as his cock is rubbed against Nicky’s lush ass. 

“Nicky,” Joe murmurs, trying to hold Nicky still. Nicky sighs again and then settles, but the damage has already been done. Joe’s cock is  _ aching.  _ The fact that he can smell Nicky’s slick and his own cum lingering together, that he  _ knows  _ that Nicky is leaking Joe’s cum from his hole right now, does not help Joe’s situation. Whimpering, he buries his face into Nicky’s hair and wonders if he’ll be able to rub himself off on Nicky’s ass, through the mess of slick and cum that lies between Nicky’s cheeks, without waking his exhausted mate up.

He doesn’t think he’s going to be able to hold himself back. Nicky has told him before that he doesn’t mind if Joe uses his body while Nicky is asleep, so Joe doesn’t feel guilty as he slowly begins to rock his hips, guiding his cock over Nicky’s round behind. He can’t help himself from stroking up Nicky’s belly to his chest, cupping his softened pectorals, swollen with milk for their coming child. 

He squeezes gently, panting as he feels the soft flesh give under his hands. Watching Nicky’s chest bounce as Nicky had ridden him before had been heaven, and Joe had been so surprised he’d lasted as long as he’d had with such a vision on top of him. He groans as the mental image makes his cock twitch, and he can’t resist rubbing his thumbs over Nicky’s sensitive nipples, feeling them pebble underneath his touch.

Mouthing over the back of Nicky’s neck, he gently digs his teeth into the vulnerable stretch of skin, grunting as he rolls his hips faster. He gropes at Nicky’s chest, envisioning Nicky once again bouncing in his lap, head thrown back and throat bared in ecstasy.

And then Nicky is shifting, and murmuring, “Joe?”

Joe freezes guiltily. “I’m sorry, Nicky, did I wake you?”

“Mmhm,” Nicky hums, but he doesn’t sound angry. In fact, he just sounds interested, if a little sleepy. “Keep going,” he says, lazily pushing back with his hips. “You can fuck me again if you want.”

Joe’s cock gives a jerk, a bead of precum leaking from the tip. His knot  _ aches  _ again at the thought of burying himself in Nicky’s body once more. “Are you sure?” He asks.

Nicky nods, reaching back behind himself to spread his ass cheeks. Joe stares down between their bodies to where Nicky’s pink pucker is leaking his cum, and then down lower, to where his wet pussy is swollen and flushed prettily, peeking out from between his thick thighs. “Nicky,” he breathes,  _ “fuck,  _ babe.”

“Mmhm,” Nicky hums again, still sounding breathy and sleepy. “Please, Alpha, give me your cock.”

There’s absolutely no way that Joe can deny Nicky. He grips his throbbing cock in his hand and guides it forward, groaning as the thick head presses up against Nicky’s lips. For a moment he thinks of teasing Nicky, but he can’t wait, he just drives his hips forward, groaning as Nicky’s cunt welcomes him in easily. 

“Oh,” Nicky breathes, gasping as Joe slides in. He clenches down on Joe’s cock, warm, slick, swollen walls tightening around Joe’s dick to the point Joe’s head spins. 

“Nicky,  _ Nicky,”  _ Joe gasps, feeling like he could explode at any moment. Nicky is so warm and wet and soft around him that he can’t hold back. He pulls back and drives forward again, the sound of his cock squelching through Nicky’s slick into his cunt making him moan. Nicky’s thighs being pressed together means that Nicky is even tighter around him, and the sensation of fucking into Nicky’s cunt has his stomach clench tight. 

Nicky’s whimpering with every thrust now, and when Joe starts playing with his nipples again, he starts keening, hands clutching desperately at Joe’s forearm as he’s fucked. “Harder,” he whimpers, “more, Joe, Alpha,  _ please!” _

Joe grits his teeth together and slams his hips forward. Nicky wails, cunt gushing slick around Joe’s cock, and Joe fucks him hard and fast for a few thrusts, before the position just isn’t enough. He sits up, his cock falling from Nicky’s cunt, and the sound of mourning Nicky makes his heart squeeze.

“Shh, just a moment, my heart,” he placates, sliding off the side of the bed. Nicky reaches for him, pouting, but Joe just stands, grabs his omega by the hips and yanks. Nicky yelps as he’s dragged across the sheets, but then he’s crying out happily as Joe eases his cock back inside of him.

With Joe standing, and with Nicky curled over on his side on the bed with his thighs together, Joe now has the leverage to fuck Nicky how he wants. Planting his feet and grabbing handfuls of Nicky’s ass and thigh to keep him in place, Joe drives forward, Nicky’s resulting choked off mewl music to his ears. 

“Is this what you wanted?” He growls, watching his cock disappear and reappear from Nicky’s swollen, pink pussy. “Is this what you were asking for, my lovely little cockslut?”

Nicky’s clutching desperately at the bedsheets with both hands, his face turned into them as well, breath hitching. His hair is a mess and his cheeks are bright red, the flush spreading down his neck and over his collarbones. “Yes!” He cries, and Joe can tell that Nicky wants to move, to get to his hands and knees so he can drive his hips back into Joe’s thrusts, but he’s too tired to do so. He just lies there and takes what Joe gives him, beginning to sob into the mattress, his swollen chest bouncing with every thrust.

“You are so gorgeous,” Joe tells Nicky, “so beautiful, my heart, even more so when you are on my cock and full of our child.” He leans over Nicky to bury his nose in Nicky’s neck, mouthing across his sweat damp skin and breathing in Nicky’s scent. Nicky whines and turns his head and then they’re kissing, mouths hot and wet and panting, tongues tangling and teeth nipping.

Joe’s knot is beginning to swell. Nicky’s sobbing against his mouth as it pushes inside of him, producing so much slick around Joe’s cock that the sound of Joe fucking him is obsencely wet. 

“Tell me what you want,” Joe growls, rubbing his beard over Nicky’s tear stained cheek and chin, teeth seeking out Nicky’s earlobe. “Come on, love, let me hear you beg.”

“You,” Nicky gasps out, “your knot, please, I need it, Alpha, Alpha— _ Joe—uh—”  _ His next few words devolve into meaningless, pleading noises, high-pitched and desperate, his mouth gaping open and drooling. He’s clenching down tight around Joe, trying to get Joe’s knot to lock, his entire body trembling. His cries crescendo, and Joe knows that his mate is close.

All it takes is for Joe to wrap his hand around Nicky’s neglected, swollen cock, and Nicky is convulsing, a broken gasp all he can make as he goes stiff, shuddering on Joe’s cock as his own spills cum over Joe’s palm.

_ “Fuck,”  _ Joe grits out, fucking Nicky through his orgasm, hips stuttering as his knot grows. Nicky goes limp underneath him, and Joe grabs his chin in a shaking hand. “Look at me,” he demands, “Nicky,  _ look at me.” _

Nicky looks up at him through wet lashes, seaglass eyes dazed and misty. 

“I love you,” Joe says and moans as his knot locks inside Nicky’s pussy. Nicky lets out a little keen as Joe hunches over him, gasping as his cock pulses and throbs cum into Nicky’s core, Nicky’s post-orgasm twitching milking his cock and making his vision blur. He manages to stay upright for a few moments before he eases himself down with shaky arms, somehow maneuvering behind Nicky and shoving them up the mattress enough for them to lie fully on it. Nicky whimpers as Joe’s knot inside of him is jostled with the movement, but he settles quickly, clutching Joe’s arms around him to his big belly.

“Are you okay?” Joe asks in the aftermath, nosing in the little fine hairs at Nicky’s nape.

Nicky mumbles something, and then says clearer, “more than okay.” 

Joe smiles, pressing a kiss into Nicky’s sweaty skin, the last little bit of doubt falling away from his mind. 

“That was very long overdue,” Nicky says, and then yawns.

“Don’t worry babe,” Joe says, “I plan to make up for it.”

Nicky makes a happy noise. “Please do. I missed your knot.”

“My knot missed you,” Joe replies.

“And who’s fault is that,” Nicky grumbles, but if he was really annoyed Joe would know. 

Joe presses another kiss into the back of Nicky’s neck. “I’m sorry,  _ tesoro,  _ you know I can be hard headed sometimes.”

“I know,” Nicky sighs, “but I still love you. By the way, could you make your knot go down a little faster? I need to pee.”

Joe grins into Nicky’s neck. A downfall of Nicky being so pregnant is that he needs to pee  _ all the time,  _ but Joe even loves that, because Nicky is  _ pregnant.  _ “First you demand for me to give you my knot, then you tell me to take it out again? Make up your mind,  _ hobi.”  _

Nicky grumbles, pinching at Joe’s forearm. Joe chuckles and pats Nicky’s belly gently. “Okay, okay,” he says, “I will try, for you, my love.”

“Well try quickly. Your child is pressing on my bladder and your knot isn’t helping matters.”

Uh oh, now Nicky is truly getting a little irritated. The wonders of pregnancy hormones. Joe just sighs happily, kisses his mate’s neck again, and concentrates on willing his knot to do as it’s bid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I'm pretty sure IRL going ass to vagina isn't a good idea? But like who cares, this is fiction, everyone please practice safe, hygienic sex out there in the real world!
> 
> <3


End file.
